A Handmaiden's Reward
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Cass has been patiently awating her princess's return, her thoughts of her and only her. Cass and Rapunzel are madly in love and Rapunzel wants to remind Cass how much she loves her. (Cassunzel, Smut, Canon)


Cassandra was standing on the Corona Castle balcony, bored out of her mind. Her princess, Rapunzel, was out with her boyfriend on a date, and Cass hadn't been invited, well not invited, she had actually declined, knowing that Rapunzel and Eugene deserved one another and the time they had together. She was just the third wheel, the newbie, well, not really third wheel, she practically hated eugene's guts.

But Rapunzel, sweet beautiful Princess of her heart Rapunzel, she was near and dear to her. A handmaiden she merely was in title, but she was Rapunzel's beautiful consort, a blushing bride in the waiting.

Cass had always had trouble making friends in her life, but meeting Rapunzel, getting to know her and being her bodyguard, made her see things differently. Rapunzel was her beloved and the woman she would fight for.

As she stared out at the city below, watching others in their daily lives, she secretly envied them. As she lived in the palace and spent most of her time with her duties, she never really could truly understand the outside world. Maybe that's why she and Rapunzel were always kindred spirits. Rapunzel having been locked in a tower for most of her life, never seeing the world as a whole, and Cass being too busy or not caring enough to go see the world for herself.

But she knew the future was bright. Any future was bright as long as Rapunzel was in it, and they were together, in love and happiness.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of soft hands wrap around her waist, and a gentle blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Hey baby," Rapunzel purred into Cass's ear. "Guess who's home."

Cass smiled, enjoying Rapunzel's embrace. "You're back early," she noted.

Rapunzel kissed her cheek. "I didn't want you missing me," she replied. She then leaned close and kissed Cass's lips, holding her in her slender, sweet arms.

Cass relaxed and kissed back, cupping Rapunzel's cheek. Her heart raced a slight beat as her muscular form was held by Rapunzel gently, like an angel cradling a fallen soul.

Rapunzel pulled back from the kiss and smiled at Cass softly, gazing into her eyes. "Would you like some love, dear Cassandra?" she asked politely.

Cass blushed. She knew exactly what Rapunzel meant by giving her some love. Her wetness between her legs was already showing how much Cass wanted her princess. She was needy.

Rapunzel smiled, devilishly. "I'll take that as a yes."

Rapunzel led Cass inside, gently holding her lady in waiting's hand, enticing her to follow her. She then led her to the bedroom and started kissing her once again, pressing her lips against hers passionately.

Cass deeply kissed back, moaning softly. Rapunzel always like to take the dominant role in sex, even though Cass was the more mature woman, she secretly loved being submissive for the princess.

Rapunzel kept kissing Cass, pressing her against the wall of her bedroom, using her lips to pin the young woman in place. She didn't want Cass to run away just yet. They were going to have so much fun.

Cass moaned and felt her whole body shiver with glee as Rapunzel made out with her, surrendering to the soft taste of Rapunzel's wet, juicy lips.

Rapunzel smirked. "Are you ready for me, Cass?"

Cass nodded. "Yes, Raps, take me," she said in a hushed, heavy whisper. She had been ready for this all day.

Rapunzel reached up under Cass's dress, slipping her fingers into her lover's underwear and rubbing her fleshy, pink pussy.

"Mmmmm..." Cass whimpered as Rapunzel's fingers touched her soft, tender flesh, so elegantly and delicately, feeling Cass with such care and love.

Rapunzel grinned and kissed Cass's neck as her fingers did their work, having expertly seduced her beautiful handmaiden.

"R-Raps..." Cass sighed deeply. "Raps, I love you..." She delicately whispered in pleasure, the love having drained her voice of its noise.

Rapunzel smiled. "I love you too," she whispered in reply.

Rapunzel pressed her lips on Cass's again, sliding both of her hands up the butch girl's skirt, one hand playing with Cass's hairy mound, the other squeezing her gorgeous toned rump.

"Ah," Cass squeaked like a kitten as her buttcheek was stroked by Rapunzel. Her ass was so sensitive, even to the littlest stroke of a finger.

Rapunzel continued fingering Cass, all while gently groping the soft, round flesh of her ass. "Say my name, Cass," she requested, wanting to hear her maiden submit. "Say my name."

"R-Raps," Cass blurted out with lust.

"No, my full name and title and say you love me," she ordered, in a passive aggressive tone that she knew turned Cass on.

"I-I love you, P-Princess R-Rapunzel," Cass stuttured, riding on the edge of her orgasamic pleasure, fuly submitted to Rapunzel's will.

"Good girl, your such a good girl," Rapunzel praised, kissing Cass on the neck again.

"Mmm yes! YES! YESSSSS!" Cass cried out in pleasure and joy as she leaked juices all over Rapunzel's fingers.

Rapunzel smiled, taking her fingers out and licking them clean with her tongue.

Cass blushed. "Raps..." she admitted. "I'm still wet."

"Oh are you now?" Rapunzel smirked. "Well, I'm still hungry, so let's do something about that, shall we?" Rapunzel then captured Cass in her lips once again, passionately making out with the beautiful buff woman.

Cass wrapped her strong, muscular arms around Rapunzel, still weak from her orgasm but still full of love.

The Princess soon pulled away, gazing into Cass's eyes with lust. "Take off your clothes. I want you naked."

Cass nodded and did as her princess ordered, removing her beautiful, blue, cum-stained dress and maid hat, revealing her angelic, buff naked form, abs and toned edges galore.

Rapunzel grinned. "Your body is divine Cass. No wonder the angels sent you to watch over me."

Cass blushed bright red. Whenever Rapunzel mentioned her angelic qualities, her heart skipped a beat.

Rapunzel began to strip naked as well, moving slowly to tease her lover like an exotic dancer, gently biting her lip.

Cass backed up onto the bed, lying in wait for Rapunzel. Rapunzel then undid the braids in her haid, letting her extremely long hair flow freely down her back. She wanted to bare her naked beauty for Cass, just like her pet was doing for her.

She gazed lovingly into Cass's eyes, lifting the woman's well-toned leg and gently kissing the sole of her foot.

Cass giggled at the soft touch of Rapunzel's lips on her skin, as the beautiful princess travelled up her leg and towards the hairy, wet mound between her legs, where Rapunzel grinned. "I think it's time I had my meal," she flirted before kissing Cass's labia, burying her lips in Cass's wet folds.

Cass's back arched, her hips moving up to try and get more of Rapunzel's warm, wet tongue.

Rapunzel was feeding on Cass now, the cum from before and the cum still to come, that was what she only needed right now. She let her tongue dance inside of Cass, pleasuring the beautiful maiden more than any other woman ever would in their lifetime.

Cass gasped as Rapunzel ate her, her princess ate her. Maidens were meant to do many things for their princesses, but Cass loved the fact that she was Rapunzel's lover as well.

Rapunzel kept devouring Cass, licking the beautiful maidens hair for all the cum that had seeped into it. She could bury herself in here for the rest of her life if she wanted, but Rapunzel just wanted to give Cass this one orgasam, this one reward for waiting patiently.

Rapunzel smiled, rubbing her own pussy as she ate Cass out.

Cass felt herself in ecstasy as Rapunzel made her feel so good with that sweet tongue of hers.

Rapunzel kept eating Cass out, flicking her clit with the tip of her tongue. All the while, she was still rubbing her own pussy, moaning softly.

Cass had finally had enough, she had reached her point. She soon cried in ecstasy and came all over Rapunzel's face.

Soon, Rapunzel came as well, crying out in pleasure.

Cass gave Rapunzel a soft kiss. "Thank you, Raps that was well worth the wait."

Rapunzel snuggled her maiden in her arms. "You're my favourite girlfriend, Cass," she told her." Never forget that."

xXx

 **Author's note:** and here's the second Cassunzel smut! This one is a full reversal of the first. Where Rapunzel was the sub last time, she's on top for this one and Cass is her submissive little maiden.

I hope you enjoyed these little offerings :3


End file.
